


Do penguins have knees?

by apollotaire



Series: Clarke the animal nerd [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lexa is tired and clarke is curious, Theyre gay nerds what do you expect, its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollotaire/pseuds/apollotaire
Summary: It's late and Clarke has a sudden thought.OrLexa wants to sleep and Clarke is being annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's rlly short but?? I like it and I hope you do too

“Lexa? Lex? Leeexxaaa?”

 

Lexa groans and frowns as she turns around to face Clarke. It's 3 am and Lexa wants to  _ sleep _ .

 

“Clarke please. Shut up.”

 

“But I have an important question.”

 

Lexa closes her eyes. The important can wait for the  _ normal _ hours. And Lexa knows it's not the most important thing ever, she knows Clarke.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Silence.

 

“Leexaa.”

 

“Clarke. No.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

A few minutes of silence. 

 

“Lex, do penguins have knees?”

 

“ _ Clarke.” _

 

“I'm serious.”

 

Lexa groans and glares at Clarke. She wants to sleep, that's literally  _ all _ she wants.

 

“As am I, Clarke. I don't know if penguins have knees. What I do know is that I want sleep. Tell me in the morning or something.”

 

Clarke pouts and gazes up at Lexa with her big blue soulful eyes. “But… aren't you curious?”

 

Lexa sighs. “I'm too tired to be curious, Clarke.”

She turns her back to Clarke and closes her  eyes. And if Clarke ‘fell' out of bed as soon as her name was uttered again, Lexa had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! luthorslesbian.tumblr.com


End file.
